1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and connector for terminating twisted pair and ribbon cable and in particular to a termination means and method which reduces the previously required steps of handling during termination.
2. The Prior Art
The previous methods for terminating twisted pair and ribbon cable have required the cable to first be threaded or woven into comb-like portions of a fixture. The thus threaded or laced conductors are then terminated with a known connector and subsequently sheared to a specific length. The terminated cable and conductor is finished by applying a cover to the assembly. Examples of this known connector and method of termination may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,472; 4,036,547; 4,047,785; and 4,048,710.